My Secret
by mysterygal02
Summary: Full Summary inside. Oneshot story. About Danny and Sam. Rated T for language.


**My Secret**

**Summary - Danny has finally realized that he loves Sam Manson his own best friend! He tries to keep this a secret. But what happens when he accidentally reveals his secret to her?**

* * *

Monday - School 

Normal POV -

" Alright now is there anyone else here that would like to try out for the play." Mr. Lancer said to the students.

Nobody raised their hand or went up the stage instead there was complete silence until . . .

"Ooh ooh I would like to go!", Dash said holding Sam hands and Danny's also.

Just as he did so Danny became invisible grabbed Sam by the hand and flew them out of there.

He landed them on the school roof just staying there until that assembly meeting for try outs of the play was finished.

"That was close.", Sam said to Danny but looking up at the sky

"Yeah close.", Danny said but instead of looking at the sky he was looking at Sam with a dreamy look on his face. More like staring at Sam with a look of longing and love on his face.

Sam then absentmindedly went a little closer to Danny but still looking up at the sky and didn't even know what she was doing.

Danny noticed that and began to move a little closer too.

Danny's thoughts -

'Wow she is so pretty. I can't believe I didn't notice that until last week after that Dragon ghost attacked at the prom.', Danny thought.

Sam then turned around and faced him. As soon as she did she saw him staring at her with that look he always gave to Paulina whenever she was here. Danny noticed that Sam caught him staring at her so he quickly turned around before she could suspect anything.

End of Danny's thoughts -

Sam's thoughts -

'Why was he staring at me could it be that he likes me? Nah can't be I mean were just friends with a physchic connection because we have known each other since we were kids. Along with Tucker that is. Speaking of Tucker I wonder where he is? Probably with his new girlfriend Valerie.', Sam thought.

'Still why was Danny giving me that look he never gave me that look before? Could it be that he likes me too? Oh I wish he would. He's so cute even that ghost side of him is cute! Damn these stupid hormones. I have got to make sure that I control my thought a little bit more!', Sam thought angrily.

Suddenly she felt something soft hit her shoulder and realized it was Danny trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

End of Sam's thoughts -

"Sam are you okay?", Danny said trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Huh yeah I'm okay I was just thinking.", Sam said.

"Thinking of what?", Danny asked curiously.

"It's nothing.", Sam said answering his question but with a lie. She felt bad about lying to him.

"Oh well it's better for you not to know anyways Danny.", Sam murmured quietly so Danny won't hear what she was saying.

Unfortunenately for her Danny heard her but not all of it.

"What was that Sam?", Danny asked.

"What was what Danny?", Sam asked acting as though nothing happened.

"The one you were saying just a few moments ago.", Danny said a little fast of saying the sentence that he had just said out of curiosity.

"Oh that it's nothing Danny.", Sam said.

"Sam you're lying I know it.", Danny said.

"Really Danny it's nothing.", Sam said giving Danny the look of 'I- don't- want- to- talk- about- it look.

With that Danny became silent and moved a little closer to Sam. Sam noticed that and moved a little closer too but not too close or else she would do something embarrising in front of Danny and she didn't want to do that.

Danny's thoughts -

'Wow I can't believe I'm this close to her.', Danny thought.

Suddenly a tiny little voice popped inside his head.

'Make a move pal.', the little voice said.

'What?' Danny asked confused over what the little voice had just said.

'You know kissed her. I mean you do like her right?', the voice asked.

'Sure I do but what I hurt her and ruin our friendship. What if she didn't like me back.', Danny said sadly.

'Just do it. Trust me. Okay?', the little voice said.

'Why should I trust you anyways.', Danny said.

'Because I'm the part of your brain that makes you tick. Now go do it.', the little voice said.

'Alright alright. You don't have to yell you little voice.', Danny said grumbling.

'Hey I heard that.', the voice said.

'Yeah yeah yeah.', Danny said.

End of Danny's thoughts -

After arguing with himself for over a minute and thirty seconds Danny thought about what the little voice said and made his decision.

First he made her face him. Next but quickly he wrapped an arm around her. Then kissed her passionately.

Sam was at first shocked but then kissed him back. The next they knew their kissing increased. Finally after about a few mintes they broke the kiss. Both of them with nothing to say.

"Uh Sam I have something to say.", Danny said nervously.

"Okay go on.", Sam said curiously.

"Uh I I I love you.", Danny nervouslystuttered out.

"Oh Danny I love you too!.", Sam said happily.

With that Danny's heart leaped for joy. And they kissed again happy that is.

The End

* * *

**So do like the story tell me what you think about it and I'll continue to write more stories about Danny Phantom.**

**Mystergal02**


End file.
